


Artificial Love

by Mirlinish



Series: Artificial Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Baekhyun wants to get fucked, Careless whisper, Croptop Jongin, Dry Humping, I guess a bit of KaiBaek as well, Implied Xiuchen, Jongin being sexy, M/M, Sehun being a tease, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Taemin Doyoung Johnny and Eunhyuk are in this one shot as well just not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Baekhyun is in desperate need of a job. Minseok, a good friend, tells him about the idol themed stripclub he once worked for called 'Artificial Love' and takes him to the club to see if he'd like to apply for a job.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Artificial Love universe!  
> This is the first to a bunch of one shots for Artificial Love that I'm planning with a lot of different pairings!  
> SeBaek being the first!
> 
> I'm bad with chaptered fics. So there for One Shots so that I can just see how far I'll get!

Baekhyun was surprised when Minseok led him to a classy, black and white looking building -the windows covered by crimson curtains- in the back of the nightclub area. Hanging from the facade were the words ‘Artificial Love’ in white neon letters, a red carpet led into the building an on each side of the door was a silver pot with deep red roses.

It looked neat and classy on the outside. Nothing that gave Baekhyun the feeling there was a strip club hidden behind the decorated silver door - which Minseok told him they would go to.

Looking into the red-carpeted hallway, paintings hanging from the walls, Baekhyun started to expect a fancier club than he probably was allowed in wearing his favourite ripped jeans and oversized T-shirt.

“I know you said you’ve worked here, but are you sure you got the right building?” Baekhyun pulled his hands out of his pockets, fearing that he might not even get inside if he was being too casual. Then he gave Minseok a look over. He wasn’t wearing a ripped jean like Baekhyun did, but the black skinny and long-sleeved shirt that were hugging his figure weren’t really fitting in with the outside of the building either.

Before the other was able to answer his question, a smug-looking bouncer at the door noticed Minseok. “Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Did you finally realize that you still like grinding your ass more than grinding beans?”

Minseok laughed wholeheartedly. “Good to see you too, Donghee.” He took Donghee’s extended hand and was immediately pulled closer and patted on the back. Something Minseok seemed to be used to as Baekhyun saw him returning the shoulder pat with a laugh. “Let me know when you’re on break. I’d like to catch up.”

Baekhyun followed Minseok inside after his short conversation with the bouncer, looking up at Donghee to see if he was held back. He was not. The bouncer already had his eyes back on the street.

“So… no entry fee?” Baekhyun asked after he took a two-step sprint to catch back up on Minseok. He glanced over his shoulder to see if there were any other people behind them that got in without a fee as well. Nobody followed them into the building though, so he had no idea.

“When I left they told me I could come visit anytime I wanted. So, I guess, I’m your entry fee today.”

Baekhyun whistled impressed. “V.I.P. Minseok!” He stuffed his hands back into his pockets now he managed to get inside.

Baekhyun had never been to a strip club before, so the only reference he had were the ones he saw in movies and series. But, until now, this club looked nothing like the dim-lit hormonal holes he had imagined. Sure, Minseok had told him that it was a strip club catered to women but having a few female friends he knew that they could be just as lustful and objective over sexy men, as men could be over hot chicks.

When he walked through the black, white, red themed hallway he noticed that the paintings -that he had seen when glancing into the hallway earlier- were actually posters. And looking at them made him realize that something as fancy as he was imagining this place to be, would not have posters with sexy posing, half naked men hanging on their walls.

The photos were taken in a way that showed off just enough skin to be teasing, but not too revealing. There was a lot of light manipulation that covered even the most naked guys on the posters with enough shade to leave most of their body to your imagination. Most likely there was some photoshop involved as well.

Not all of them were posters of naked guys, however. There were a few guys fully dressed in suits singing soulfully, so it seemed. Baekhyun wasn’t completely surprised. Minseok had informed him already that the strip club’s theme was based on idols and that the dancers were either singers or rappers. Which was the whole reason why Minseok had mentioned this specific strip club to him.

Baekhyun couldn’t find a job and he needed one that paid well enough as soon as possible. That was if he didn’t want to be thrown out of his apartment within the next few months. Minseok knew he could sing and had carefully suggested to go look at his old job.

At first, Baekhyun thought Minseok had been joking about starting a strip career. Soon enough he found out that Minseok had been an erotic dancer and singer at this club going by the name ‘Xiumin’. Which opened a whole different dimension of Minseok’s life that Baekhyun had never expected behind ‘Minseok the adorable’.

Today they were only going to visit, though. Minseok told him he should take a look at the place before asking for a job. Which probably was a smart thing seeing that the concept still confused him.

When Baekhyun realized he stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at the posters, he looked up and saw he wasn’t the only one. Minseok was studying the posters as well.

“People you know?”

Minseok nodded with a hum. “Most of them. There are a few new ones.” He nodded at one of the posters; A guy with red hair, his face half hidden by the shade of the hat he was wearing, and his body was mostly covered by a shirt. Only one sleeve of his oversized, partly unbuttoned shirt, was loosely slipping from his shoulder to show off a collarbone. “Taeyong must be a new dancer.” Minseok read the name on the poster.

Baekhyun hummed in response, before going over the rest of the posters. What he liked most was that neither of the dancers seemed to be overly muscular, unlike the dancers from Magic Mike or those Chippendales guys. The guys here were a lot closer to his own taste in men.

Thinking about it, bodybuilders probably wouldn’t fit in with the idol themes anyways.

They still had nice bodies though; slim figures and the guys that showed enough skin on the pictures had abs.

They pulled their eyes off the posters as soon as a group of giggling, wine drunk women in their thirties came from a door on the right. The music behind the door got a little louder for a moment, then was muffled again once it closed.

“Let’s get inside.” Minseok suggested and led Baekhyun through the same door the girls just came out.

Finally, the club started to look like what Baekhyun expected a strip club to look like.

The place was dim lit. Against the wall they stepped away from were white U-shaped lounges that seemed light pink under the red and pink undertone lighting. The back rests were high so that each U-shape gave the people in them a little bit of privacy. Though still low enough for people that walked by to look over them.

Against the wall across of them was a half oval bar that was lit for the purpose of bartending only.

Looking to the right Baekhyun found the stage, where a singer was performing -fully dressed. Around the stage were small round tables with comfortable chairs. Against the walls, just like across of the bar, lounges were built. Not many people were occupying the seats and lounges, but the few groups of women that sat at the first few tables seemed to enjoy themselves really well.

“Minseokie!”

Baekhyun looked up as his friend was called by an excited and loud voice. One of the bartenders -hair dyed blond and his mouth curled into a smile that reminded Baekhyun of a cat- beckoned Minseok to come closer by excitingly waving his hand.

Baekhyun sat down next to Minseok at the bar when the bartender started complaining about why Minseok took so long to visit. His voice was dragging annoyingly, increasing the pitch towards the end of his sentences.

More interested in the club, Baekhyun turned around on his stool and inspected the stage. It had two levels. The lower level had a single dance pole in the middle, with enough dancing space around it and on each side was a curved staircase that led towards the second floor, which was fenced to look like a balcony. The singer was performing on the curved part of the lower stage before the pole, having plenty of space seeing that he was just standing in one spot with his microphone stand.

It was slightly disappointing. Not the performance itself, though. The guy on stage was a good singer and his Chinese accent was pretty cute. Whether he was attractive was a little bit difficult to see from this distance but guessing from the reactions of the women in front of the stage, he looked good.

Baekhyun disappointment was in the lack of skin shown. The singer’s shirt was unbuttoned two buttons lower than would have been considered appropriate in public, but other than that it didn’t look like there would be a lot of skin reveal any time soon.

The performance became a little more exciting when the music switched into something with more of a beat. The singer set the microphone stand aside and started dancing to the music, showing off that his dancing skills were even better than his vocals.

However, he still had no idea why this was even called a stripclub in the first place.

“I’m being a horrible friend.” Baekhyun heard Minseok say all of a sudden. “Sorry, Baek, I got a little distracted.”

Baekhyun pulled his eyes off the stage and turned back towards the bar. “You should visit more often.” He said, “They seem to miss you there.”

Apparently, that comment fueled the bartender to start whining to Minseok again that; indeed, he had to visit more often and that, next time he had to bring coffee, because he had to make sure that the coffee Minseok had left them for was was worth it.

“I will. I will.” Minseok said hasty, holding up his hands in defence. “I promise.”

The promise was what finally settled the bartender down. “Anyways.” He said excitedly. “Can I pour you two something on the house.”

The blond immediately got a complaint from a bartender with very colourful vocabulary from the other side of the bar. Something about not giving out free drinks and that he’d get them bankrupt.

“It’s Minseokie~!” The blond bartender replied, dragging out the last syllable with an annoyed whine.

The other bartender clicked annoyed with his tongue in annoyance. “Bankrupt, Jongdae!” He repeated.

Baekhyun rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the bar, and watched the scene unfolding in front of him. This place was a mess and it made him feel at home already. A smile creeped on his lips.

“Giving out a lot of free drinks lately?”

Jongdae turned back to Minseok. “No. I can’t remember the last time I did.” He was still dragging his words, offended that he was accused by the other bartender. “Jonghoon’s been in a bad mood ever since he stepped through the door.”

Minseok chuckled lightly but rested the subject. He turned to Baekhyun. “Are you into cocktails? They have a really good speciality here.”

“Kokobop.” Jongdae joined in proudly. His earlier annoyance seemingly gone. “The best cocktail you’ll find around here!”

Cocktails? Fancy. Baekhyun normally didn’t go for cocktails because for the price of one cocktail he could buy himself a few beers. Which -in Baekhyun’s opinion- was a better deal. This one would be for free though.

“I’m not going to refuse a free cocktail.” Baekhyun said excitedly, not ashamed to admit that he was accepting only because it was free.

The bartender didn’t seem to mind at all. “Two Kokobop, then?” He grabbed two tall tapered glasses before either of the two even confirmed.

Baekhyun watched curiously when Jongdae was preparing their cocktails. First, he added a small layer of two different kind of red coloured liquor. Then filled the whole glass with ice cubes all the way to the top. It was followed by a layer of a mix of one of the red liquors and pineapple juice, that turned out orange. A third layer was made with pineapple juice and a citrusy clear liquor, which became a yellow layer. The fourth layer was green, it was mixed by a green lemonade and green liquor. The last layer was a mix of vodka, blue curacao and a splash of tonic water.

At that point the rainbow in their glasses already looked really cool, but Jongdae wasn’t done yet. He reached down to get something that looked like crushed dry ice and added it to the top of the cocktail, making the drinks look like they were smoking. He added a straw, turned on the black light that hang above the bar and placed the glasses in front of them, which caused the upper layer of the drink to glow and causing the dry ice smoke to lighten up as well.

“Two Kokobop.” Jongdae said proudly and looked at Baekhyun to see his reaction.

Baekhyun was excited. He cocked his head to the side to watch the top layer lighten up under the blacklight. “That’s pretty cool actually.” He turned his glass a few times to see it all around, even though the layers didn’t change.

He took the straw out of his drink, licked it clean and started playing with the smoke, while Jongdae took Minseok’s attention away for more mindless conversations. The club was still calm, so Jongdae probably wanted to catch up with Minseok now before he’d get busier.

Baekhyun let them.

He turned around on his stool again, taking his cocktail in his hand and turned his attention to the stage for a second peak. The singer that was on it was bowing to the audience getting a cheer and some wolf whistles from the few women in front of the stage. His shirt was now open, loosely hanging on his shoulders. He was panting and even from this distance Baekhyun could see his sweat reflecting under the stage lights. That was more skin than Baekhyun had seen so far and when he saw the singer disappearing behind the stage, he knew that there wasn’t going to be more skin to be seen either.

Baekhyun sighed. Up until now the citrusy cocktail was the only thing he actually enjoyed. He wanted nakedness, like in a proper strip club.

Then again, if he was going to work here, he’d probably be better off without the striptease part. Singing, dancing and showing only a bit of skin would be a lot better for his resume.

Baekhyun turned around when he heard a low voice next to him. The words were not directed to him, but he was curious and drawn in by the deepness of the voice.

Next to him stood a very attractive looking guy. A very slim figure, wearing skinnies and a flower pattern button-up. Though not buttoned up all the way, just like the singer on stage. His hair was dyed a brown that leaned towards orange. Which really looked good on him.

The guy leaned on the bar while he waited for three whites and a red for table twelve in the back.

It was a shame that this guy seemed to be a waiter and not a dancer, Baekhyun thought. Because, god, he wouldn’t mind finding out what he looked like dancing to some music and less clothing covering his body -If that even was a thing in this so called ‘strip club’-. With a little bit of luck there would be a hint of a six-pack hidden behind all that fabric.

The guy looked up at Baekhyun -who hadn’t noticed he had been staring and biting his bottom lip-. He looked... pissed, his eyes digging into Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s stomach dropped. Though before he could turn away the guy’s lips curled into a tiny smile. His eyes going up and down Baekhyun’s body once and Baekhyun could swear he saw a flicker of interest in his eyes. He wondered if it was genuine interest or if it was mandatory for employees to look like they were interested in you. Nevertheless, he was weirdly turned on by that sudden change in expression.

He refrained from following the guy with his eyes as he got the order from the bartender and walked back to table twelve. But he couldn’t help but sneaking a peek when the guy was gone, seeing him settle down at one of the lounges close to the stage with a group of girls half way their twenties. He showed them the same smile as he had shown Baekhyun a little earlier.

Mandatory, Baekhyun decided. He turned back to Minseok and Jongdae to see if he could mix himself into the conversation in some way.

\---

After about half an hour of gossiping with Jongdae about Minseok’s dance career in his previous life -Minseok cringing next to him every time Jongdae mentioned something new- Baekhyun found out that this place was indeed a strip club, and that the actual strip acts would start after 11PM. Minseok had apparently taken him early because he wanted to show the place. Which he hadn’t done yet, mind you.

What he also found out was that most of the employees here had stage names. Jongdae was known as Chen in the club and, apparently, he sang but didn’t dance. The other bartender was called Yesung, also a singer. The bouncer at the door was called Shindong, who had been a dancer in this club before but found out that he liked throwing people out better. The singer and dancer -who performed on stage earlier- was Lay.

Apparently, there were quite a lot more dancers working here as well. Taemin, Taeyong, Ten. Baekhyun didn’t remember all the names that were thrown at him.

The first act after 11 would be a duo. A guy named Kai who was mainly a dancer, and a guy named DO, who worked in the club’s kitchen and had a honey like voice. Jongdae had promised him that -thank the gods- Kai would get out of his clothes. The DO guy wouldn’t, though. He was only there for the singing part of the performance.

Baekhyun realized the more interesting acts would start soon, because the club started to get crowdier each minute. There were mostly groups of women of all different ages coming through the door. Most were in their twenties and thirties, but there were also a few middle-aged women that Baekhyun was certain off had children and may or may not have or once had a husband.

There were a few men coming in as well, though not nearly as many as the amount of women that entered the building. They didn’t arrive in groups like the women did. The younger men came in duos, sometimes trios, and a few older men were alone.

“I’ll show you around.” Minseok said to Baekhyun when Jongdae got too busy to keep up the conversation with them. Minseok signaled to the bartender that they were leaving and Jongdae answered by waving and smiling warmly which was obviously more directed to Minseok than to Baekhyun.

“It’s getting crowded.” Baekhyun mentioned as they passed a group of excited girls that made their way to the bar.

Minseok nodded. “Kai is a club’s favourite. It might get even busier in a little.”

Baekhyun was led further into the club and noticed quick enough that the club was bigger than he thought it was. There were more lounges and another smaller stage around the corner. Just like on the main stage there was a pole, but enough room for dancing as well.

Looking up, Baekhyun noticed there was balcony part on the second floor with an open, fancy decorated fence that kept the people that sat at round tables from falling.

The music was getting louder, so Minseok had to lean in to Baekhyun to make himself audible. “This part is for the general public. Up there...” He pointed at the balcony. “That is the VIP area. You can still watch the stage from there. There are two small private lounges and a bigger private room with a stage meant for small groups. When dancers have free time they walk around to entertain the VIP members on the balcony. When it’s still early, some of the dancers will be down here as well,” Minseok motioned for the general space they were in, “As soon as it gets this crowded they will move upstairs, though.”

Minseok walked up to a spiral staircase in the corner. At the bottom of the staircase was another bouncer. He was muscular and at least half a head taller than either Minseok or Baekhyun. His hair was dyed a dark shade of brown and his bangs were swept to one side.

At first glance, Baekhyun thought he looked quite intimidating, his arms folded over each other as he looked around to keep an eye on what was happening around the club. Though, when Minseok got closer and the bouncer noticed him his expression completely changed. He was smiling brightly, his eyes wide in surprise to see the old co-worker. “Minseok!” His voice was as excited as his expression. “Long time no see!” He reached an arm out, pulling Minseok in a half hug and patted his shoulder firmly.

Minseok smiled apologetically. “Hi, Minho. Please don’t get started. Jongdae already gave me an ear-full. I’ll show my face a little sooner next time.” Then he pointed upstairs. “Do you think we could go upstairs?”

Minho grinned widely at the question. “Wanna go V.I.P. without paying for it, don’t we?” He pressed his finger against his lips and then motioned with his head to the stairs. “If you’re quick I didn’t see it. Siwon is not in today, so nobody’s going to kick my butt for it.” He added mischievous. His eyes shifted to Baekhyun for a moment and gave him a nod towards the stairs as well.

“I have an amazingly good taste in friends.” Baekhyun said amused as they stood on top of the stairs a few seconds later.

Minseok laughed. His eyes caught on a short haired guy, mid-thirties, that disappeared behind a door behind them. He gave Baekhyun a light elbow to the side. “Go sit down. I think your tasteful friend choice might be able to arrange something even better for you.”

“Like what?”

Minseok crunched his nose playful. “You’ll see. _If_ I manage to arrange it.”

Baekhyun wanted to bribe it out of him, but Minseok moved his eyebrows up once in amusement, then turned around and walked towards the door where the guy had left a little earlier.

Baekhyun looked around instead.

Upstairs it felt quieter. On the balcony the music was still clearly audible, but because there were less people around him trying to talk to each other over the music there was less of a buzz in his ears. While downstairs people seemed to be celebrating, up on the balcony people seemed to be relaxing, drinking and waiting for the next show to start. Some didn’t even get close to the balcony to watch the stage but sat in lounges against the wall talking with others.

The balcony seemed more intimate. There was a small bar against the wall with a black-haired bartender and one small pole stage. Around the balcony fence black, round tables with cushioned seats were arranged and against the walls were more lounges.

The dancers were easily to pick out as their clothing was slightly more daring than the clothing of the visiting men. There was one sitting in one of the lounges with two men halfway in their thirties. He had one leg folded over the other and pushed his blond hair casually back. Another one -brown hair with longer bangs that were parted in the middle- was just standing up from a round table where a woman close to her forties was sitting and enjoying her red wine.

Before Baekhyun picked a table to sit the lights downstairs got dimmer. The crowd that had gathered on the first floor cheered. Then a beautiful soulful voice appeared out of nowhere.

Baekhyun looked over the waist high railing down to the stage, but there was nothing to see yet. It was just a calm voice that sang an acapella song -which Baekhyun didn’t recognise- and a spotlight shining down on the top level -right where one of the stairs started.

Baekhyun made way to a table across the stage with a perfect view. He wondered only for a second why nobody was sitting there as it seemed to be the perfect spot to look down at the performance.

His attention was pulled back to the stage, when gentle piano music started playing behind the singer’s voice and said singer stepped from the shadows into the spotlight.

He looked like the most ordinary guy Baekhyun had ever seen. One that looked like he would almost turn invisible with more people on the stage or disappear into the background. He had really attractive facial features, though. His short black hair was neatly combed, and he wore a black and white three piece. His microphone he held close to his lips with one hand, and the other moved along with the words he sang -guiding himself though the song and adding more intent to the words.

The spotlight followed him as he slowly walked down the stairs and towards a microphone stand that was readied for him in the middle of the stage. He clicked his microphone into the stand and put one hand casually into his pocket, the other resting on the stand.

For a moment Baekhyun forgot that he was expecting nakedness, enchanted by the singer’s honey-like voice.

When the song ended and flowed seamlessly into a more upbeat song the singer grabbed the microphone stand and moved it to the side. The spotlight moved along, keeping the singer in view, though at the same time another spotlight appeared in the middle of the top level. Another guy appeared, and the audience started cheering again -a little more excitedly than for the singer. And Baekhyun completely understood why.

The guy that appeared was hot. His messily pushed back hair was a light brown and complimented his darker skin tone perfectly. His full lips were slightly parted. His eyes were fierce and stared into the audience, showing of an expression that almost convinced Baekhyun that he was ready to bed every single human being in the building.

If he wasn’t an eyecatcher already, he also decided to wear something Baekhyun doubted many men were able to pull off, if any. His torso was only partially covered by an oversized, knitted, black and white striped crop top that gave away a strip of flat stomach; His belly button peeking just above the fabric of his faux leather pants. He wore suspenders, probably to keep the crop top from flapping around too much or maybe just because they looked good with the rest of the outfit.

Baekhyun caught himself biting his bottom lip when the guy on stage took his lip between his teeth and let it slowly slip away.

The singer started singing again, and at the same time the other guy started dancing to the music.

Like Baekhyun had expected the singer disappeared into the background when someone else was on stage, even though he didn’t move an inch. Next to this dancer it just seemed unfair competition.

It was hard to look away from the dancer. He was drawing you in, forcing you to look at him when he rolled his body and ran his hands over his clothed figure. Fingers slipped under his crop top, teasingly pulling the fabric up showing off his abs, or slipping down to his pants to push the fabric down just enough to reveal hip bones.

He had a smile on his face the entire time. Baekhyun wondered if it was because he was enjoying the cheering from the audience, or if he was just really enjoying the dancing. Maybe it was both. Whatever it was, Baekhyun was glad that he wasn’t sitting on the first floor, because he’d be a goner if the dancer would look in his direction.

Before the music seamlessly flowed into the next song, the dancer had made his way down the stairs; getting closer to the audience. He turned to the singer on stage, causing the audience to do the same, and giving the singer a moment to shine as he finished the song. He got himself ready into a sitting position for the next song.

The song that followed was one anyone would recognize immediately, and it made Baekhyun sputter out a quick laugh; Careless whisper.

The choreo was involving a lot of floorwork and was a tad more feminine, still the dancer made it look like the sexiest thing ever.

Minseok pulled him back to reality when he placed his hand on his shoulder. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked smugly, close to Baekhyun’s ear to get above the music without bothering other guests with his voice.

Baekhyun scratched his throat, casually adjusted his jeans around his crotch area. He threw his leg over the other to hide the fact that blood was running southward. “Is that the Kai guy?”

Minseok nodded. “Club’s favourite.”

“I can see why.”

Baekhyun got distracted from the conversation when Kai reached for the button on his pants and teasingly loosening it, without zipping down his zipper or making any move to pull down his pants at all. The suspenders dropped off his shoulders but seeing how effortlessly he hooked his thumbs around them, pulling them to the side, Baekhyun doubted it was by accident.

Minseok laughed softly and sat down behind his friend, one arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I convinced one of my old coworkers to give you a private for free.” He announced. “You want me cancel it?”

“A private?” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder to Minseok. “Seriously? The guy you followed just now?” The guy was not his type, really, but he guessed he shouldn’t be picky when it came to a free private session. He doubted he had the money to pay for one.

Minseok shook his head. “A different dancer, his name is Sehun. He’s got an official private in a little more than an hour and didn’t mind a warming up before that.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and took a quick look at the stage, seeing Kai moving his hand over his stomach up under his crop top, until he could hold his throat. The hip thrust that followed made the public screech and Baekhyun groan.

“I can still cancel it.”

Baekhyun pulled his eyes away from the stage again. “They’ll be doing this stage more often, right?”

Minseok nodded. “He said he’d be in the first room in about fifteen minutes. Make sure to tip him well, though. He’s doing it for free.”

\---

The private room was even cosier than the balcony itself. It was closed off by a thick red velvet curtain that muffled the music from outside quite well. There was a pole in the back of the room but no stage, a lounge that could fit a max of five or six people and two tables on each side of the lounge, far enough to the side that it would not obstruct the view.

Baekhyun figured that normally a small group of friends would hire a dancer in here, splitting the fee. He was not here with a group, though. In fact, Minseok ran off as soon as he had dropped him in the room. He had no clue to where he went, but he figured he’d be catching up with his old colleagues by now.

Baekhyun scrooched to one of the lounge’s ends, close to one of the tables. He threw one leg over the other and grabbed his phone to pass the time.

“Why not give him a private yourself?”

Baekhyun flinched in surprise when a low, muffled voice reached his ears and pulled his attention away from his phone.

“What? No. I haven’t danced in four years.” Minseok’s voice came from behind the curtains. “Besides, I’m not going to ride up a friend’s lap. Don’t look at me like that. I met him under different circumstances.”

The curtains were pushed aside for Minseok, who came in with two beer and was followed by him. The waiter from earlier. He was tall. Taller than Baekhyun had realized sitting at the bar.

Baekhyun’s heart dropped to his stomach and burst like a bomb into a mix of nerves and excitement, which then spread rapidly through his veins. Was this the Sehun guy? Was this the guy that was going to give him the private? Because, shit, he wanted him to grind up against him.

“Baekhyun, this is Sehun. An old colleague.” 

Fucking yes.

Minseok walked closer and gave him one of the beers he brought. “Sehun, this is Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stood up for a polite bow at Sehun.

“Oh, you were the guy at the bar.” Sehun returned the bow.

“You’ve met?” Minseok looked curiously at Sehun, then at Baekhyun. Baekhyun saw he was trying to find out if he made a mistake by picking Sehun for him or not.

“We didn’t speak.” Baekhyun answered airy, not taking his eyes of Sehun. “I thought you were a waiter.”

Sehun huffed out a chuckle. “I rarely serve as a waiter. I don’t have any shows today, only privates, so I was filling my time with a few regulars. Tricking them into buying more drinks.”

Baekhyun was a little baffled but smirked nonetheless at how casually Sehun told him he was trying to pull more money out of customer’s pockets. “Are you supposed to mention these things to a customer?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pull a lot more money out of your pockets in a minute.”

Baekhyun looked amused over at Minseok, who shrugged his shoulders like he could care less about what Sehun did. “I’m not working here anymore.” Minseok walked back to the curtain. “I’m going back downstairs. Have fun, ok?”

“Oh, Minseok. Jongdae missed you.” Sehun said just before Minseok was gone.

Minseok sighed. “You have no clue how many people already told me today, including Jongdae himself.”

“Just saying.” Sehun shrugged, as he waited for Minseok to leave.

“Give me a second.” Sehun said as he walked to a panel which was almost invisible build into the wall and opened it to reveal a small stereo. “I normally prepare the music beforehand.”

Baekhyun said nothing. He knew better than to complain about anything that was for free. He sat back down on the couch and stared at Sehun’s back, curious what kind of music he was planning for him and maybe just to check him out.

“Seok told me you wanted to work here.”

Baekhyun hummed. “He suggested it.” He settled his hands on the edge of the seat and leaned a little forward. “I’m kind of in need of a job at the moment.”

“Were you an erotic dancer before?”

Because Sehun was looking over his shoulder, Baekhyun shook his head at him. “Never been to a strip club even.” He admitted.

“So, does that mean you never saw an erotic performance?”

“I’ve seen Magic Mike.”

Sehun kept himself from laughing, but the mocking amusement was still coming through his stern facial features.

Baekhyun had no clue if he was supposed to be offended by it. “What?”

“Nothing. Cliché answer.”

Sehun closed the panel in the wall and turned around to Baekhyun. A few seconds later the music began to play. A instrumental R&B song, which in Baekhyun opinion fitted very well with Sehun, or at least with the character he portrayed.

The dancer moved his body to the music. It was not a full fledged dance performance, though, it looked more like the music was affecting him.

“Ever had a lap dance before?”

Baekhyun took a deep, anticipating breath as Sehun stepped closer. With the dancer’s eyes fixed on him he unconsciously bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Never.” He answered with a husky voice. He moved deeper into the couch, leaning back into the backrest, making more room for Sehun to give him the mentioned lap dance.

Sehun didn’t climb over him though. He stopped a good step in front of Baekhyun and smirked down at him. “Have you ever given a lap dance?”

Baekhyun was confused as to where that question came from, which seemed to amuse the dancer quite a bit if Baekhyun had to go by his smile. “Never seriously.” He had grinded up to friends at parties, mostly with alcohol in his system and with the intention of giving the other an awkward boner. Grinding up straight guys was always the most amusing.

“Dance for me.”

“Wait… what…?” Baekhyun blinked up confused at Sehun. “I thought you were supposed to dance for me.”

“You didn’t pay so technically I’m not _supposed_ to do anything.”

Baekhyun swallowed and stood up as soon as Sehun beckoned him with a finger. He wasn’t sure if this was how he wanted things to go. He wasn’t a professional dancer like Sehun. He came here with the idea that he could just show off his vocals and then let them teach him how to dance. Minseok had told him they would teach him. Besides, he was only here to see the place. Watch hot men dance and undress in front of him. He didn’t even make up his mind about working here, yet.

“Don’t look so scared. It’s not an audition.” The dancer added laughing at the nerves that showed on Baekhyun’s face. “You can dance, right?”

“Well, yeah...” What Sehun forgot was that he was putting him in front of someone who danced for a living. Surely, Sehun could dance a lot better than a jobless music graduate.

Sehun stepped closer as soon as Baekhyun was in arm reach and closed into a distance that made Baekhyun’s heart jump. Baekhyun was now breathing against the guy’s collarbone, but rather than that he noticed how Sehun’s breath was gently blowing through the hair above his ear. Fuck, the guy was really close -and tall at that. It was far from unpleasant though. This was exactly the distance he wanted between the two of them, he just didn’t expect to get it so quickly.

Sehun’s body moved to the beat, not an inch of his body touching Baekhyun’s even though they were so close. “Dance with me.” He repeated his earlier request. So Baekhyun did.

Baekhyun started off fairly awkward. He was not used to dancing this close with someone without actual bodily contact and Minseok had warned him not to touch any of the dancer without them allowing him. Sehun seemed perfectly fine with the no touching rule though, humming approvingly at Baekhyun moving his body. His voice low and so close to Baekhyun’s ear that Baekhyun breathed in sharply. Going off Sehun’s chuckle, he probably noticed.

Sehun pulled away just slightly and for a moment Baekhyun thought the moment of intimacy was over. When he looked up, he noticed the dancer looking down at him with intense, daring eyes. Sehun raised his arms above his head and at the same time slowly rolled his body close against Baekhyun’s body.

Baekhyun’s breath stuttered as he allowed himself to follow the movement with his eyes. Sehun was still looking at him when his eyes were back up. He seemed to be waiting for him, but Baekhyun didn’t understand for what; until Sehun rolled his body again. Did he want him to follow his example?

Experimentally Baekhyun rolled his body, not nearly as controlled as Sehun to avoid actual contact, but Sehun expertly moved along to avoid their bodies colliding without losing intimacy. The smile on Sehun’s lips that followed gave Baekhyun that little bit of confidence he needed to do it again.

Sehun bit his bottom lip playfully as he looked over Baekhyun’s body during the second roll. With a third roll, Sehun joined in. He moved his body in the complete opposite direction of Baekhyun’s body, keeping at least an inch between them, but at the same time moving along with him.

Sehun’s hand suddenly moved in for the gentlest of touches. His fingertips gracing ever so lightly over Baekhyun’s hip. They were telling Baekhyun not to pull away, rather than going in for the touch. So Baekhyun didn’t and with the time got more confident in dancing together with the erotic dancer, enjoying himself with the intimacy and just dancing itself.

He had to keep in mind that this was not genuine intimacy, though, because part of him was already wondering what it would feel like to take this guy home.

Baekhyun breathed in sharply. He thought this was what Sehun wanted of him, following his example and getting more relaxed, but Sehun looked at him again, waiting.

Baekhyun returned a glance of confusion and curiosity. He had no clue what he wanted from him.

“Go on.” Came the encouragement.

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed at that. “With what?” Did he want him to take initiative? Sehun didn’t reply.

In an attempt to find out what Sehun meant, Baekhyun slowly perched down to the floor until he sat on his heels -knees apart. Sehun followed, crouching down as well without taking the hand on Baekhyun’s hip away. When they moved back up, it looked visibly easier on Sehun than on Baekhyun. And Baekhyun considered his thighs fairly well-trained.

Baekhyun made a few hip motions to the sides. Sehun followed them with his own. Then Baekhyun playfully put a hand behind his own head, bit his lip and made a few suggestive hip thrusts into Sehun’s direction. Sehun loved it, chuckling as an encouragement. Baekhyun returned the chuckle, feeling the tension falling off his shoulders as it seemed like Sehun really just wanted to have a good time, rather than just give him a lap dance. That was probably something he was supposed to complain about if he had paid for it, but since he didn’t Baekhyun just really wanted to answer his need for fun.

The dirty kind of fun was right up his alley anyways.

Baekhyun turned around and pressed his back into Sehun. Sehun moved along expertly, keeping the same distance between their bodies. His hand had found Baekhyun’s hip again and Baekhyun realized that he was keeping it there to predict what he was going to do.

Baekhyun swayed his hips in a circle, making sure to round his ass as well as he could once he pushed his hips back. It almost became a game for him in which he tried to get Sehun off guard and press their bodies together and Sehun seemed to love to play along.

He perched down again, planning to move up, ass first, to give Sehun something slutty to look at. He never managed to do it though, because as soon as he was sitting on his heels, Sehun stepped over his knee. He cupped the side of Baekhyun’s face and angled it towards his crotch. With a few suggestive thrusts towards Baekhyun’s face he took the initiative again.

Baekhyun needed a moment to process what happened. His ears turning red as his face was turned to the thrusting hips. “Fuck.” He mumbled. Or rather ‘fuck me’. Or rather, he’d suck that dick right there right now if Sehun allowed him. He swallowed thickly, feeling blood streaming to the wrong parts of his body. Or the good parts, whatever suited the situation to be honest. He looked up biting his bottom lip and saw Sehun stare back at him with hooded eyes and lips parts slight. He seemed turned on as well, but he had no clue if that was true. His crotch wasn’t giving anything away.

Sehun let go of the side of Baekhyun’s face, giving him a light tap under his chin to urge him to stand back up. His fingers flew to his shirt and worked on the press-stud buttons on his flowery Hawaiian shirt, pulling them loose while Baekhyun got back onto his feet.

Once they were loose -which was within no time seeing those shirts were meant to be taken off quickly- Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and pressed them against his stomach.

Baekhyun held his breath. He wasn’t completely recovered from the hip thrusts into his face yet and here was Sehun urging him to feel him. Sehun’s skin was warm under his fingers and he could feel the light stubble of his shaved happy trail against the palm of his hand. He stared down at their hands as Sehun dragged his hands up slowly. Two abs, four abs, six abs. Baekhyun counted them while they slipped under his touch. The abs were soon followed by the shape of his pecs and his firm nipples.

Once Sehun had led Baekhyun’s hands to his shoulders, just under the fabric of his shirt, he let go of his hands. Baekhyun understood immediately what he wanted from him the moment Sehun dropped his arms to his sides. Baekhyun slowly pushed the fabric off his shoulders, until it dropped down to the floor.

Sehun leaned in closer to Baekhyun, drawing their faces close together and not bothered that Baekhyun’s arms were still over his shoulders. His breath was hot on Baekhyun’s lips which made him instinctively lean in. Sehun kept their lips apart though, chuckling breathily at the longing groan Baekhyun gave him when he didn’t get what he wanted.

“I fucking hate this.” Baekhyun let out his frustration, knowing very well that this was all just a game and nothing more. He was breathing heavily at that point -probably more turned on than he’d ever been- and the worst part was that he had to help himself out in the fucking restroom for it.

Sehun snickered. “I’ll make you hate it even more.”

What Sehun meant with that Baekhyun found out in the seconds after, when he was manhandled onto one of the tables. Baekhyun had one of his arms now tightly around Sehun’s neck from the shock that he was moved so quickly.

Sehun was looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes when he pushed his thighs apart and stepped between them. Baekhyun could only look back, panting, wanting so much more than he’d get.

The dancer looked down at Baekhyun’s throat. He moved his face down over Baekhyun’s clothed chest -not touching- all the way down to his crotch. He lingered there, pushing his knees further apart while he let his breath ghost over his inner thigh. Baekhyun whimpered as his erection became painfully tight.

“Fuck. Please.”

Baekhyun was only allowed a moment to enjoy the sight of Sehun’s face between his legs, though. The dancer pushed him down, flat onto the table and waited just long enough for Baekhyun to look at what he was doing.

Sehun popped the button on his pants but didn’t pull it down or off. He thrusted his hips between Baekhyun’s spread legs, his thumbs lightly digging in his thighs as he held them apart.

Baekhyun pushed his head back, his back arching as he moaned from the mere thought of getting fucked by him. He was spun around, his stomach flat onto the table. He pressed his heated cheeks against the cold surface and tried to dig his nails into it when Sehun dragged him closer towards him. “FUUUCK.” Baekhyun wasn’t even bothered to keep his voice down anymore. This time Sehun’s thrusts actually hit him. Baekhyun knew it was just his lower belly hitting up against his ass, but that didn’t keep his mind from imagining Sehun dry humping him.

Drunk on lust Baekhyun was pulled back onto his feet. Sehun pulled his back close against his bare chest. One arm he wrapped around one of Baekhyun’s thigh, the other loosely at his throat to keep him pressed with his head against his shoulder. Then moved it down over Baekhyun’s body to his hip.

Sehun stopped humping Baekhyun and turned back to swaying his hips from side to side. He slowed down, as Baekhyun seemed to fall too deep into this fantasy.

Baekhyun wasn’t easily pulled back to reality though and forced his ass back, planting it straight on Sehun’s clothed, erected dick. Fuck yes, he wasn’t the only one turned on by this. Sehun’s dick felt thick and hard against his buttcheeks and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than feel that god awful thing up his ass after the amount of teasing he had given him.

Sehun chuckled close to Baekhyun’s ear and pulled his hips away from Baekhyun’s eager ass. “Time’s up, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun didn’t realize what Sehun had meant right away. He licked his lips, his eyes closed in his haze and listened to their fastened breaths, until he noticed the music had stopped. He whined frustrated, his eyebrows tightly drawn together as he turned back to reality and realized that Sehun had to leave.

“Fuck me.” Baekhyun groaned sexually frustrated.

“I’m not allowed to fuck customers.”

“I’m not a customer. I didn’t pay.”

Sehun snickered amused.

“You can’t leave me hanging like this.” Baekhyun tried.

“Actually, I can, and I have to because I have another private in 15 min and I still need to prepare for it.”

“I’m hard.”

“Me too.”

That Baekhyun had noticed.

“Thanks for that by the way.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes surprised and turned around so that he could look the other in the eyes. “Why?”

“Tips tend to get higher when people realize you’re hard. I don’t tend to get turned on by women, so thanks. You just gave me a chance to earn more tips.” Sehun let go of Baekhyun, but not without planting his hand on one of Baekhyun’s buttcheeks for a gentle squeeze. “Free tip if you decide to come and work here, by the way.” Baekhyun had a goofy, satisfied smirk on his lips at the mention that it was his doing. Or because he had just been grabbed by the ass. Or maybe because of both reasons.

While Baekhyun’s head was still clouded, Sehun already reached down for his shirt and slowly got himself ready for the next private.

“Oh, I didn’t tip you yet.” Baekhyun suddenly realized and remembered Minseok telling him to tip him plenty for the free private. Sure, he was frustrated that it ended so abruptly, but he would be lying if he’d said that he hadn’t enjoyed it a little more than he thought he would.

“Leave it.” Sehun said. “I had fun. Buy yourself a drink instead. You look like you need one.”

Baekhyun looked up confused but put his wallet back into his pocket. He saw the dancer walk to the panel in the wall to grab his phone. Baekhyun knew it was his cue to leave. He grabbed his beer -which he hadn’t even touched- and did one quick check around to see if he hadn’t drop anything.

At the curtains he stopped.

“Sehun?”

“Hm?” The guy was scrolling through his phone again, likely preparing the next playlist.

“Are privates normally this intense?”

Sehun lifted his eyebrows with a smirk as he looked Baekhyun in the eyes. “Never.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, his heart skipping a few beats at the realization that he just had something special with the erotica dancer.

“See you soon, Baekhyun.” Sehun made clear with a wink that there was no further explanation coming from him or rather that he wanted him to leave.

Baekhyun gave Sehun one last silent look, turned around and disappeared behind the curtains, hearing a fond chuckle from the dancer just before the curtains fell back in place. With that last chuckle in mind, Baekhyun made way to the restroom. Realizing on his way there one important thing:

Fuck, he still hadn’t seen naked men.

**Author's Note:**

> Little extras: 
> 
> [What kokobop looks like](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a6/d8/92/a6d892414e9f62315627936868ec8900.jpg) (just imagine the blacklight and dry ice on top)  
> [Careless Whisper choreo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbOgH22qltM)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)  
> 


End file.
